More than Human
by Solar-Sickness
Summary: Finn Finds out what he really is, and what he can really do, at the same time the evil stirs all throughout ooo.
1. The End of The Kellar

**Hello everyone. This is my first story, so please, leave a review and have some critism. Please, none that hurt my feelings. Seriously.**

**So, everything I write comes from my idea. I don't exactly own anything except for my ideas, and the stuff I stole from other writers and then twist the words around and can get away with. Now, to the story. Enjoy.**

"Honey, get Fredrick!" Yelled the women, as she hurriedly held the other child. Her husband ran up to the tip of the boat, holding the baby Fredrick. "I love you, no matter what happens" The husband told the wife.

This was suppose to be there vacation, celebrating the birth of the twins Fredrick and Joseph. Instead it turned into their demise. The boat had hit and Ice berg, and split in half almost exactly like the Titanic. It was almost 989 years ago when the great mushroom war took place, terminating all humans. The boat they were on was the last boat of kellars, humanoid-like people who have been known for their great pride and heroism. The boat was over 6 times the size of the Titanic, carrying over 1000 people, 118 of which were kellars.

The water was rising to the top of the ship fast. Most of the people onboard were dead. Only the royals were allowed to take the lifeboats. Many royal families were onboard, including the candy kingdom. The 8 year old Princess, princess Bubblegum, was the first to take a lifeboat away with her family.

"We have to save the kids!" The father yelled to the mother, over the sounds of the ocean. She nodded, and the father handed her Fredrick, and ran to the railing. He reached over the edge, grabbed a drawer that was floating by, and ran back. He took off his white shirt, shoved it in for a bed-like pallet and took Fredrick from the mother. He kissed him on the forehead, while placing him in the drawer. "I love you Fredrick" He whispered, handing the drawer to the mother, taking Joseph. With Joseph, he ran to the railing again. He grabbed a skittle, and picked up a floating piece of blanket. He did the same thing he did with Fredrick, and went back to the mother. "This is it. This is were we go. Honey, put Fredrick in the water. He will be okay."

She was about to say something, but lighting struck the father. "No!" She yelled, almost dropping Fredrick. Joseph fell to the hard metal, next to the charred body of his father. The mother started running toward the body, but lightning struck again, but this time in the water. The mother had stepped into a wave of water when the lightning had struck, so she yelled in pain. She had dropped Fredrick in a mind-disabling pain. She fell to her knees, and died slowly as she watched her babies start to slide down the metal of the ship. They slid into the water, and floated off.

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I'm sure you can find forgiveness in your heart, because I will be uploading the next chapter soon. (Like, later today soon. Seriously)**

**This was written by Solar-Sickness on June 7th, 2013, in his bedroom on his computer, at 6:42 PM Central time. He does not own any characters except for the ones he came up with his mind.**


	2. 13 Years later

"Finn! Come on man, we'll be late!" Finn sat up sleepily. "Finn man, get up and take a shower, jeez!" Jake was nagging Finn, but for a good reason. Today the princess is holding a big party.

Finn and Jake had been gone for a week fighting in the Mountain Kingdom's war. The Fire Kingdom and Mountain Kingdom had been at war since Finn had turned thirteen last year. Finn and Flame Princess broke up because the Fire Kingdom has sent flame troops into the Mountain kingdom and burned houses down, and did it without reason.

When Finn found out about the war that started about three months ago, he wanted to side with the Mountain kingdom, but FP wanted to side with the Fire Kingdom, so they broke up and now are fighting in the war.

"Jake what's this party about?" Finn ask, rubbing his head with his hand. He had barely got any sleep last night do to how late he had gotten home. He had stayed at Marceline's for a jam session.

Jake walked into the bedroom, with a plate of pancakes. "It's a political party, or something man I dunno. I'm only looking forward to it because…" Jake stopped, handing Finn a pancake and eating one for himself. He ate until he could speak again, "Finn when you finish the pancake go get in the shower and get dressed man, I'll be downstairs talking to lady over the phone" Jake said as he finished his pancake and walked out of the

room.

Finn wiggled out of his sleeping bag and walked to the closet. He opened it, revealing a pair of red eyes in the darkness. "Hsss!" Finn jumped back and screamed girlishly. Marceline stepped out, laughing. "Ha-ha! Finny boy your such a dweeb!" she joked, throwing him a towel. He blushed a little because of the scream. He sat on the bed, a little relieved It was only Marceline. "Why aren't you asleep? Its nearly nine" Finn ask, curiously. Usually, Marceline slept during the day. "I was invited to Princess pinky's party."

Finn was surprised at this, Marceline and PB usually never got along well. "Well, I'm gonna get in the shower. I'll be out in a minute." Marceline started to float to the kitchen, where Jake would be.

Finn went into the bathroom, and started the water. Hopefully Jake had saved him some hot water. After a minute or two of letting it get hot, Finn stuck his hand in. It was hot enough. He took off his socks, pants, and underwear and threw them in the hamper. He moved the shower curtains and stepped in.

When Marceline heard the shower turn on, she turned around. She floated quietly over to the door, and turned invisible. She peeked through the barely open door and stood there for a moment. She heard someone coming, so she flopped down on the bed and acted like she was staring into space, thinking. Jake walked in, and looked at her.

"Hey Marceline, what's up?" Jake ask walking over to the drawer he slept in. "Nothing much. Does Finn know yet?" She rolled over to look at Jake. He opened the bottom draw, and reached in. "Naw. Don't tell him either. He completely forgot it was his birthday, so he'll be super surprised." Jake fumbled around in the drawer for a second, and pulled out a big box that had been wrapped in decorative paper and had a bow-tie on it.

"So, what did you get him?" Marceline ask, looking at the big box. "Itsa magical pair of shoes. It allows him to fly" Marceline looked at the box. "Why such a big box then?" Jake chuckled. "Its to fool him, he'll think its huge and cool, but it'll be small and cool." The shower went off. "Oh crud Marceline could you take this to the candy castle for me?" Jake hurriedly handed it to Marceline. "Okay… Fine, but you owe me one" Marceline grabbed the big package and flew out the window.

Finn walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waist. "Hey Jake." He looked around. "Where'd Marceline go?" Jake threw him a set of clothes. "She went to PB's party. Come on, we don't wanna be late."

When Finn and Jake got there, PB was waiting outside. She was sitting on a bench, throwing candy seeds to candy birds. "Oh hey Finn, Jake" She stood up, and hugged them. PB leaned over and whispered in Jake's ear. "Whatcha two talking about?" Finn ask, curiously. When PB took a step back, Jake turned to Finn. "Dude we need you to go grab some stuff from the grocery kingdom. Here, take this." Jake reached back, taking a paper and pen from PB. He wrote a list on it, and told Finn to go get it. "Okay man, I'll be back in like thirty minutes." Finn turned and rushed off.

"PB, hurry! Thirty minutes is just enough to finish the party decorations!" Jake and PB ran inside, and started working on the decorations. They had a slight delay when Peppermint butler had tripped while trying to hang up a banner and had broke his arm.

Finn arrived at the grocery kingdom, and found the food market. Jake had sent him to get some weird stuff. He read over the list a couple of times, and made a route plan. He read it over one more time to be exactly correct.

Pick this stuff up man:

1. A jar of pickles  
2. A steak  
3. A bag of chips  
4. A bag of clams  
5. A jar of newt eyes.  
6. A couple slices of ogre fat.

Dude, be back in thirty minutes. -Jake

Finn thought this was a weird grocery list, but he got the first four easily. Where would he get the last two? He tried a wizard's shop. When he walked in, it was dimly lit, and candles were on shelves. Bookshelves were filled with spell books and scrolls. The cabinets were mostly all closed, except for a couple. There was stuff overfilling the floors, but there was a clear trail to the counter. Finn walked up, and rang the little bell. "Hold up man, I'm busy"

The voice seemed vaguely familiar and Finn was kind of freaked out a bit. He wasn't sure, but it sounded like… The wizard walked out, and his eyes narrowed. "Hey… Check it out" The wizard had dark skin, and his hair was half shaved off, and half really long. "Ash" Finn mumbled, flabbergasted. (Tehe, old people word.) "Its that little hero that my girlfriend broke up with me for…" Finn started to leave, but remembered the list. He turned, and started to walk back to the counter.

"I need a jar of newt eyes, and couple slices of ogre fat. Hurry." Ash smiled and started rummaging through the bottom of a cabinet. He turned back to Finn, and placed the items on the counter. Ash grinned. "The regular price is fifty-two dollars, but…" Ash turned and grabbed a piece of paper. He turned back to Finn, and grabbed a pen that was lying

on the counter. He started writing and once he was done, handed it to Finn.

Eshno egmer hertki leshnijoty teshiruty

"What's this?" Finn ask. Ash pushed the items over to Finn's side. "That is a spell. Use it on a flower for me" Finn grabbed the items, and left. Use it on a flower for me. Finn wondered what the spell did. On the way back he stopped. He kneeled down and got close-up to a flower. "Eshno egmer hertki leshnijoty teshiruty" Finn mumbled. The flower floated up, out of the ground. It started floating off, and it disappeared in the grocery kingdom's gates. Finn picked the items back up, and started for the candy kingdom.

**This was written by Solar-Sickness on June 8th, 2013, in his bedroom on his computer, at 2:19 PM Central time. He does not own any characters except for the ones he came up with his mind. Sorry if I don't update this recently. **


	3. A birthday for Finn

Finn knocked on the castle doors. He waited a second, and a banana guard opened the door. "Come In Finn. Everyone is in the dining hall." He thought this was a weird spot for a political party, but he went there anyway. On his way down the hall, a candy maid took the bags for him.

Once there, all the lights were off. He took a step in, and the lights flicked on, revealing everyone. "Surprise!" They all yelled. "What?" He said confused. Then he looked up. A banner above him said Happy birthday Finn.

"Oh my glob! I totally forgot!" Finn was surprised. Jake walked over to Finn and everyone else started mingling. Finn and Jake walked over to the cake, which was crimson red.

"So that shopping trip was just a delay so everyone can get ready?" Jake chuckled. "Yeah bro. Here" Jake handed him a slice of cake on a fancy plate. Marceline floated behind Finn, reached over his shoulder and grabbed the plate. She pulled it up to her face and sucked the red out of it, and handed it back.

"Thanks Finn." He turned around to see Marceline floating behind him. He started to say something, but PB interrupted. "Everyone! Time to open presents! Finn, over here" She announced over everybody's conversations.

Everyone walked to the area PB was gesturing for them to come to. Once there, Finn

noticed a big pile of presents. Some small, some big. "Okay, Finn start unwrapping them after you say who gave it to you." Finn agreed, and sat in the chair next to the presents. He grabbed a small one. "From Princess" She smiled as he unwrapped it.

It was a knife-like blade. A dagger. It was blackish-purplish and curvy. It had a red handle, which was wrapped in cloth. "it's a rare kellar dagger." Finn knew that the Kellar were exterminated a while back, on a ship. The same year Finn was born, actually.

Finn thanked her, and continued. After a bunch of opening and thanking, Finn got to Jake's present. "From Jake" Finn said as he hurriedly opened the big present. Jake always got him something good, and this had to be really good. Once the wrapping was off, he opened the box. The was a smaller box inside. A shoe box to be exact. Finn opened it to reveal a pair of sneakers, black and white, with wings on the side. He face could not express how happy he was. This was a really awesome present.

After all the presents and party, Finn and Jake started walking home. On the way back, Marceline flew up next to Finn. She had a long wrapped present in her hand. "Here, open it" She told him as she handed it over. He started opening it, and had stopped. "Wow! Marceline thanks! This is really cool!" It was a guitar almost exactly like hers, but it was only a one-sided axe. "Why didn't you put it in the presents at the party?" Finn ask, slinging the axe on his back. "Because, its something I didn't want to show the whole candy kingdom."

They talked about movies and other stuff until they got to the tree fort. Finn had gone upstairs, and Marceline was in the kitchen getting something to eat. Jake went upstairs with Finn, and started talking to him. "Hey Finn. Tomorrow PB wants you to talk to you." Finn shrugged at the idea and laid down. He was tired from staying up the night before.

Jake put down a bag that had all Finn's presents in it. "Dude I'm going to lady's, see you later man" Jake stretched out of the window and was gone within seconds. Marceline walked in, sucking red out of a plate of strawberries. "Hey. Want some?" She ask offering the plate to Finn. He started eating the grey strawberries, and then talked to Marceline. "Hey" Finn tried to break the silence. Marceline had sat next to him. "I was waiting for Jake to leave to give you your second birthday present." Finn looked at her curiously. She

put down the strawberry she had sucked the red out of, and leaned in. She grabbed the sides of his head, and their lips connected. Finn blushed a whole new shade of red. Marceline moved away, leaving Finn shocked, embarrassed, and star-struck. He tried to say something, but she floated up and started for the window.

Before she flew out, she looked back at Finn. "I'm gonna go catch up on my sleep. See ya later dweeb" And with that, she flew off. Finn laid down, and thought. He fell asleep, while thinking about what had just happened.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll upload another one tomorrow. And now, for the disclaimer. **  
**This was written by Solar-Sickness and he does not own anything except for the ideas and characters he has made up. Really sorry if I'm not that good of a writer, I'm German and barely know the English writing ways.**


	4. What you really are

When Finn woke up, it was sunny outside. He had slept through the whole day yesterday, and the night. He got up and got dressed, then went downstairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast. There was a note on the fridge:

Finn,

I'm staying the night at ladies place again. See you tomorrow. Need anything just come over man,

-Jake

Finn shrugged at it and opened the fridge. He looked around for something that he could make. Even though Finn was 14 now, he still didn't know how to cook anything. He was embarrassed by this, but he didn't care unless someone was around.

He took out a plate of spaghetti and went to the treasure room. "BMO!" He called, looking for his robotic friend. The coins rustled a bit, and BMO popped out. "Yes Finn?" He ask, looking at his human friend.

Finn handed the plate to BMO, and ask him to heat it. BMO happily heated the spaghetti and handed it back to Finn. "Thanks BMO" Finn went back up the ladder into the living room, where he sat down on the couch and started eating the spaghetti.

About half way through the plate of spaghetti Finn started thinking. Last night he had some pretty cool presents, so he got up and went into the bedroom. He grabbed the bag and went back to the living room and continued eating his spaghetti as he dug through the bag.

He found the weapons he had gotten, which were all slung on his back last night but Jake must have put them in the bag when he threw them next to the bed. He found the Kellar dagger, and looked at it. He moved it around, and touched it on his skin trying to see how sharp it was. It put a small cut on his finger.

He put it on his belt and continued digging through the bag. He took out the guitar axe, Marceline's gift. He really liked it. He started strumming the guitar strings. He needed to learn to play, so he decided he'd go over to Marceline's tonight. He slung the guitar over his back, next to his demon blood sword.

Next he took out his flying shoes. He slipped them on and tied them. After he dug through the rest of the presents, he took the bag of money he had gotten from peppermint butler out of the bag. He went to the treasure room, and grabbed his backpack. He put his old shoes and the bag of money in it.

He walked outside, and jumped a bit. He was trying to figure out the shoes, because he really wanted to fly. That'd be cool. He ran and jumped, but nothing happened. He took one off, and looked at the tongue. On the inside it had a label. It said it was made by Esferha, a magic shop he had heard of.

Under the label was a small, small piece of paper. He pulled it out of the shoe, and it grew in size of a real paper. It had the instructions on it.

To the owner, Here are the instructions:

1. Run straight at your destination  
2. Jump off the ground  
3. In air, say fly  
4. Fly to your destination.  
5. Since you said fly the first time, you don't need to any other times. That was just an activation word.

Seemed pretty simple. Finn backed up a bit, and ran toward the candy kingdom. He jumped and said fly in a rushed tone, and he was floating. He messed around a bit trying to learn to control them, then flew off toward the candy kingdom at amazing speeds.

Finn landed right at the door of the castle. The banana guards opened It for him, and he started walking towards PB's room. He knocked on the door, and heard movement from inside. "Hold on!" He heard what sounded like movement of a table and two chairs.

She opened the door, and let him in. "Please Finn, sit." She gestured him to a chair. He sat. "What do you need to talk about PB?" She sat in the other chair. She thought now that he was 14, he must know what he really is. She had known the whole time, but since he always thought he was human do to his outside appearance, she didn't want to tell him.

She tried to say something, but she hesitated. "What is it PB?" Finn ask. She finally got it out. "Finn, 14 years ago a ship sailing to the Candy Kingdom hit an ice berg. Barely anyone got away alive, but sadly none were the kellars. Kellars were very low in population, and the ship had the last bunch of them…" Finn looked at her. "What are you trying to tell me?" Finn ask, worried. "Finn you're not a human… You're a kellar. The humans were to weak to survive the Mushroom War 1000 years ago." Finn looked at her strangely.

"What is the difference between human and kellar?" PB walked over to her lab nightstand and picked up a needle. "Finn, kellars have a very strange power if they are not taken from them at age fourteen." She sat back down trying to keep Finn calm.

"Finn kellars always tried to fight back. They didn't want to lose their powers, but the powers are dangerous. The kellar body fights back, naturally. Please Finn, stay calm while I give you this shot."

She walked over to Finn's side, and moved up his sleeve. "No!" Finn jumped back and opened the door. The banana guards put their spears to his throat. "No!" Finn's eyes started glowing red.

"Finn! Please!" PB started to get up to him to give him the shot, but he disappeared. "Everyone! Start a high alert for the capture of Finn the Hu-" She hesitated. "Finn the Kellar" The banana guards nodded and ran off.

Finn reappeared behind her. His eyes now back to the normal color. "Princess, I'm sorry but… I couldn't stop myself" PB turned around and lunged at him. His eyes glowed green, and the princess was stopped.

She was floating mid-air, completely frozen with a green glow around her. "Finn! Please!" Finn rotated his hand, and she flew against the wall. He ran toward the window, and jumped out. "Finn!" She ran to the window, and watched him fly away.

**I wonder if I should start making this longer. I do update daily, but I have a feeling these are really short. Anyone want me to make it longer? I could start updating weekly, if you wish. Leave a review, and some critism. None that hurts my feelings, please. Also, today I was bored out of my mind and I wrote alot of chapters. Small ones, but alot. Oh and:**

Randomfanficveiwer: Thanks man. Your opinion means alot, because I really really like your stories. You're actually the one who inspired me to actually start the story.

: Thanks. I really like getting reviews, especially good ones.

Ilikeadventurefanfic: Yes I know that it was sad, but the sadness ends in the next chapters. 


	5. The Lich is back

Finn was regaining control by the time he was at the tree fort. That was the first time he'd done something like that. He needed time to cool off before he could go back and take the shot.

Finn went inside and dropped all of his stuff next to the bed. He flopped down and fell asleep.

Finn was woken by a song. It had no lyrics, and sounded like a bass. Finn opened his eyes and looked around. Marceline was sitting on the drawer Jake sleeps in. "Oh hey Finn" She stopped playing and put the axe-bass on her back.

Finn sat up. "Hey. What time is it?" He ask, not caring that Marceline was in his house. She looked through the window. "Around eleven." Finn started remembering what had happened.

"So Finn, do you like flying?" Finn remembered the shoes and the flying. "Yeah, its pretty cool." Finn grabbed his axe-guitar. He started playing around with the strings, and Marceline looked at him. "Do you even know how to play that?" She joked.

"Marceline, do you know what a kellar is?" She was shocked by the question. "Yeah, why?" He hesitated. "I talked to PB, she said I'm a kellar, not a human" Marceline looked at him, shocked. "That explains a lot…"

"What do you mean?" He ask. She strummed her bass. "Well, the kellars were heroic,

just like you" He grinned a bit. He loved it when people called him heroic. There was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" BMO happily said as he ran downstairs. Finn and Marceline listened closely. "BMO, where is Finn?" Finn peeked down the ladder. At the door was a bunch of candy police.

"He's in his bedroom" BMO replied happily, not knowing what he just did. Marceline looked at Finn. "What do they want?" She ask, worried he had done something wrong. "No! I won't! They're trying to give me a shot, to take my kellar powers away. I won't let it happen!"

Marceline looked at Finn with fright. His eyes started glowing black, and he was flipping out. "Finn! Come on, lets get out of here!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the window. He grabbed his backpack, and the guitar-axe. He was about to grab the family sword, but candy police came up and had their weapons drawn.

"Finn, you're under arrest by order of the princess!" One said, but Marceline pulled Finn out the window, and he slipped away from her. He was flying with his shoes. She had forgot about those. "Come on, lets go to my place" Marceline said, leading him towards the cave she lives in.

Marceline opened her door and lead Finn to the couch. They sat, and she turned on the TV. Satellite hadn't been re-invented yet, so she put in a movie. "Finn calm down"

Finn looked at her. "I'm sorry Marcy. I just, well, I can't stop myself" Marceline sat down next to him. "Its okay. Tell me what bubblegum told you" Finn hesitated. "She told me that kellars have to get this shot at age fourteen, because without it our powers are dangerous."

Marceline knew this already, because she was once a book-worm-nerd over 50 years ago. "I know… You can't stop yourself from resisting" Finn was shocked by her knowledge of kellars. "How'd you know?"

"I used to be a nerd like, 50 years ago. Tell anyone and I'll kill you" She poked his chest hard as a joking threat. "Ha-ha, yeah. Lets jam" he grabbed the axe-guitar off his back and started strumming.

"Finn, let me show you" Marceline said as she leaned on his shoulder. She started to go over the basics, like strings and tuning the guitar. She taught him a song and he played it sloppily. They were about to try to song together when a knock at the door stopped them.

Marceline sighed with anger as she opened the door. It was Bubblegum. "What do you want Bonnibel?" She ask with anger. PB looked over Marceline's shoulder and saw Finn sitting on the couch, about to get angry.

"I only need to talk to Finn" Marceline let PB in, and Finn got up. "Princess, don't try to" He was interrupted. "Enough of that Finn. This is a more important matter. The castle was just attacked by a group of wizards, claiming that…" She stopped.

"PB, tell me." Finn put his hand on her shoulder. "That the Lich was back, and at full strength." Finn had a shocked look. "What?"

"Finn they said that if you don't be at the border of the badlands tonight at midnight they'll burn down the whole candy kingdom." Finn rubbed his head. He had a headache. "Okay, I'll be there tonight."

"Be careful…" PB turned and left. Marceline looked at Finn. "Finn" He stopped her when he started playing the guitar again. "C'mon, lets continue. I'll get ready at eleven… That's like three hours from now, It's all good" She laughed as she picked her bass up and started the song.

**This story has many main ideas, but they will all come into play in later chapters. Especially that flower that Finn used a spell on... I'm updating chapters fast. Really fast. **


	6. Death Among the Nightosphere

Hunson was sitting on his couch looking at a crystal ball he used to torture Nightosphere souls with when he heard footsteps coming. He turned to the door, that someone or something was coming through. He could sense it had great power. A skeleton man walked into the room. He had horns, and a long dark-brown ripped robe on. "Hello Lich" Hunson said with a smile on his face.

"Hunson. You know why I'm here." Hunson chuckled. "No, I don't. Tell me and maybe I'll consider it." The Lich took a sword from his robes and held it to Hunson's throat. "Where is your daughter?"

"My daughter? Why?"

"it's a good way to get Finn the Hero to come and fight me, a great way for me to take his soul." Hunson laughed. The Lich held the sword tighter, and slid it up Hunson's face, leaving a long cut from his chin to eyebrow.

"I'll never tell you!" Hunson rolled out of the chair and onto the floor. "You shouldn't have done that!" Warned the Lich. Hunson got up, and changed to demon-form. "I'll never give up my daughter… again!"

"Then that's the way it is." The Lich disappeared, then reappeared behind Hunson. "Shit!" Hunson turned around and started to zap the Lich with a purple blaze. "Why won't you die!?"

"I'm immortal…" The Lich slid at Hunson with amazing speed, and pinned him against the wall. "Tell me where she is. Last chance Hunson." Hunson struggled to get out of the hold. "Never!"

Hunson shot a purple laser from his eyes into the Lich's eyes. The Lich stumbled back, holding his eyes. Hunson kicked him in the stomach when he was stumbling back. Hunson turned and ran to the draw of a TV stand. He pulled a sword from it. He turned, slashing the sword thinking the Lich would be there, but when he was around, The Lich was gone.

"Show yourself!" Hunson yelled. The Lich slowly crept up behind him, readying his sword to behead Hunson. Hunson could feel him coming, so he turned and stabbed in the air. Nothing was there. It was just his imagination, but the Lich was still in his house. He turned his head, only to be met by the Lich's blade.

"You should've gave up." The Lich laughed as he walked around the house, his sword in one hand and Hunson's head in the other, looking for any clues on the whereabouts of Finn or Marceline.

He was about to give up when there was a knock at the door. He grinned when he opened it to find the King of the Fire Kingdom at the door. "The Lich…" Fire King mumbled as he backed up. "Hello Fire King. How have you been?" Fire King tried to look like he wasn't scared of him.

"Lich… What do you need?" The Lich looked at him with a grin. "Well Fire King… I'm looking for someone. Finn the Human. Tell me where to find him" He put the sword he had used to cut Hunson's head off up to Fire King's neck.

"I don't know where he is, probably at the his Tree Fort" The Lich removed the blade from Fire King's neck. "Where is this?" Fire King fumbled in his pocket for a second and took out a piece of paper.

"Here. This is a map, with the Tree Fort on it, its that one there." He pointed to a big tree with a house in it. "Thanks" The Lich laughed as he pulled his sword back and beheaded Fire King. Fire King's head fell from his body, and spewed blood on the Lich's robes.

"Thanks" Lich said as he left the Nightosphere, heading for the Tree Fort.

**Short chapter. Sorry guys, really. Now that I'm updating again. I'm sorry if my writing skills aren't that good, I'm German and this is **  
**pretty hard to write in English writing. (Not the word spelling, paragraphing and such)**

**RandomFanFicReader: Thanks for the help. **  
**Everyone: This chapter wasn't written slowly. I wrote in in about an hour and a half. Only reason the posting was delayed is because my internet went out. (Hard to find good internet in germany…) **  
**The next chapter however, I'll take my time on 2-6 days. Its going to be a long chapter. One that you will like.**  
-Solar-Sickness.


	7. Truth, death, and Pain

Jake was cooking spaghetti when there was a knock at the door. "Hold on!" He yelled to the person at the door, as he put down the spaghetti. Jake stretched to the door, and opened it. "Ah!" He turned around and stretched upstairs to lady and his kids. "Everyone run!" All the kids went through the window. "Lady take them and get to the candy kingdom! Tell PB the Lich is back!" Rainicorn flew out the window and went to the candy kingdom. Jake started stretching out, but was grabbed by the Lich. "Tell me where Finn is!" Jake shrunk his leg the Lich had, and slipped away. "Eretegropids!" The Lich stuck his hand out, shooting a spell at Jake. Jake was trapped by a green glow, and drug back to the Lich. "Tell me where Finn the Human is" Jake didn't say anything. The Lich put his sword to Jake's throat. "Tell me. Now" Jake struggled to get out of the spell. "If I tell you, you'll kill me anyway, So fuck off" The Lich looked around, and found a knife stuck into a wall. He took it out, and went back to Jake. "Last chance." Jake spat at him. "Fuck. Y-" The Lich stabbed the knife into Jake's hand and twisted it around, tearing his bones to shreds. It was almost as if he was putting Jake's hand in a blender. Jake screamed in horrible pain. "He's at Marceline's!" The Lich grinned, as he severed Jake's hand from the rest of his body. "Thanks" Finn and Marceline had played the guitar and bass since PB left. It was nearing ten thirty, and Finn mentioned his hunger. "Yeah. Lets have dinner" Marceline walked into the kitchen (yeah, bitch get in dat kitchen n' make me a sammich) and started digging through the fridge. Finn sat quietly on a couch strumming at the guitar, when he heard Marceline yell for help. He bolted up, wielding the axe-guitar as a weapon. Once in the kitchen, his jaw dropped. "Hello Finn." The Lich said, with a grin on his face as he held Marceline with a sword at her neck. "I hope you got that message. You know, the one about meeting me at midnight." Finn's eye started reddening with hate, his Kellar abilities that PB warned him about were about to be unleashed. "Well Finn, just to get this clear for you, I want you there at midnight, and unarmed. I want you alone and ready to give up those abilities of your's." "How'd you…" The Lich laughed. "Finn, that is the only interest I've ever had in you. You're a kellar, not a human. I know that Finn. You'll find out soon enough. Just come to the field by midnight, or else this friend of yours loses her head." Finn looked at the Lich with such hate and anger. His eyes grew full red, and out of nowhere he moved up with lightning speed, grabbing Marceline and pulling her away. "Angry, are we?" The Lich laughed as he moved with almost exactly the same speed Finn had. "You are my bitch boy! You don't even know how to use those powers of yours!" The Lich grabbed Finn by the foot, and lifted him upside down. "You can never defeat me!" The lich snapped his fingers, and Finn spontaneously started ablaze. Finn yelled in great pain as flames overtook him, engulfing him. "Finn!" Marceline cried out as she watched in horror as Finn was being burned alive. The Lich snapped his fingers again, and Finn stopped burning. "You'll be there Finn, or she dies." The Lich dropped Finn, and aimed his hand at Marceline, using a spell to teleport her to him. He grabbed her, holding her arms against her chest so she doesn't hit him, and disappeared. Finn could hear voices. "Doctor, its almost mid-night. Finn has to go." He recognized PB's voice. "I'm sorry princess. He's unstable and can't leave until he regains all stability." He could hear doctor princess's voice. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the candy kingdom hospital, and hooked up to an IV. "Finn! You're awake!" Finn smiled as PB ran over to him. She hugged him, and looked at him with worry. "Finn are you okay? An hour ago I found you in Marceline's house burnt all over… What happened?" He tried to move, but winced in pain. "The Lich…" He mumbled, trying to tell the story. PB looked at a watch on her wrist. "Finn I'm trying the best I can to heal you.. But you're really hurt. Over 85% of your body is burnt. We are trying to find giant tears, but we haven't been successful." Finn reached over and grabbed a glass of water that was sitting on the table next to him. He took a sip, and put it down. "At my house… The Tree-fort… find Jake… Tell him to grab the Cyclops tears…" Finn laid back down, and closed his eyes. "Finn…" PB's voice was calm. This worried Finn, because she only spoke like that when something was wrong. "Finn the Tree-Fort is the first place we checked… Jake… He's hurt. We found him with his hand cut off in the floor. He was unconscious and was bleeding out, he's in the ER room." Finn sat up again. "PB, I still have to meet the Lich tonight. Goto the tree fort, and under my bed their's a veil of Cyclops tears. Grab them for me." PB started for the door. "Princess… Is Jake gonna be okay?" she hesitated. "Yes Finn." She told him, knowing she had lied. When PB reached the Tree-Fort, it was almost eleven-thirty. She hurriedly went inside and found the tears, and yelled for the morrow. On her way out, the Morrow landed right in front of her. She hopped on, and a slight second before it flew off, it was zapped by a green light and vaporized to dust. "What the-" PB was interrupted by another zap, this time hitting the Cyclops tears. "No!" PB complained, as the tears turned to dust. "Hello Princess." PB backed up, and started running for the door of the Tree-Fort. A blue zap came from behind the other first wizard. It froze the door shut, and PB started yelling for the Banana guards. "Calm down babe. Me and ash here and some other dudes are here to kidnap you. Heehee. They said they'd let me keep you." Ice King started flying toward PB, but was zapped into dust by the first wizard. "Tell me where Finn is." He demanded, in a threatening voice. PB didn't listen, and kept yelling for help. "Three seconds princess.." "One." PB yelled for help louder. "Two." PB stopped yelling. "Three!" He readied the stick wand, and pointed at PB. Its tip started glowing green. "FINAL CHANCE!" He yelled, in a demonic voice. "He's at the candy kingdom hospital ward!" Another wizard flew up behind the first. "What do we do with her boss?" "Rape her, torture her, cut her, I don't care. But remember, the Lich wants her alive." The other wizard laughed, and headed for PB. He leaned in to forcefully kiss her, and she punched him. He wiped away the blood coming from his nose, and tried again. He was only greeted by the same result, and got frustrated. "Hit me one more time and I swea…-" PB punched him again. "That's it you pink bitch!" The wizard reached to his sheath, and revealed a small blood stained dagger. PB's eyes widened at the thought of being tortured. He slowly drug it across her stomach, causing her to shout in pain. "C'mon Es, lets go!" Es laughed as he picked up PB and threw her on a broom-stick. All the wizards, some on brooms other just flying, flew toward the candy kingdom. Finn was awaken by Marceline entering the room. "Hey sleepy… Here I brought you some food." She handed Finn a plate, and he examined it. It was a burger, with grey ketchup and cheese. On the side was fries, and more grey ketchup. "Sorry about the ketchup… They didn't have many red things." Finn chuckled, as he started eating. "Where's PB?" He ask, wanting the tears quickly. "She's still gone… She better hurry its eleven forty" Finn sighed, and continued eating. He was about to say something, but a big boom stopped him. A banana guard ran in, and started rambling. "Finn, Marceline, the Lich's wizards are attacking the castle." Marceline looked at Finn's worried expression. "I-" Finn was interrupted. The wall to the room exploded, and Ash stood there grinning. "Oh hey Mar-Mar…" Marceline backed up, to shocked to say anything. "Finn, the Lich is preparing to meet with you…" Ash laughed. "He wants me to heal you, and bring you to him. But before I do that…" Ash walked towards Finn, and raised his fist. "NO!" Marceline yelled, jumping at Ash with her fangs bared. Ash pointed his wand at her, and whispered something under his breathe. She froze, Mid-air, fangs bared. "Now, now Mar-Mar. None of that…" He raised his fist again, and this time pummeled it into Finn's face. Finn screamed in pain, as Ash beat him senseless. "This is for taking Mar-Mar from me, this is for being a wimp, this is for ruining my plan, and this is for… Well, you know what, this is for my enjoyment!" Ash stopped, and looked at Marceline. She smiled, and unfroze. She landed on he feet, and started speaking. "Nice job Ash, you truly are evil…" Finn looked over at Marceline, confused. He had to think to himself for a second, and then he realized. The Lich had taken Marceline… And he hadn't told anyone because he had forgotten. Marceline fell over, and a black cloud of smoke came from her mouth and formatted into the Lich. "Hello Finn…" The Lich was back into the form Finn had first seen him in. Marceline's dead body crumpled over next to him. "NO!" Finn scrambled to get up, and winced in pain as Ash pushed him back down onto the bed. "Finn… I want your powers… Give them to me and she will live." "WHY? Why do you care… So much!?" Finn screamed, his eyes turning pure black. The Lich pointed his hand at Finn, and the same thing that had once frozen fake Marceline froze Finn. "Because, I had once had my powers at full strength… I had mastered them, at a very young age. I was raised by evil beings… They taught me well, and when they died I was broken…" Finn looked at the Lich surprised, because he had never thought that the Lich had feelings… "And I used my powers to go back into time, to be with them again… When I tried to go back only ten years, I went back 1000... And found out that my masters, they had been taken by death… And he would never allow their souls again, no matter what time I traveled too. I then decided, the universe would pay… I had almost done it too, Finn. When I was on the verge of it, the legendary hero Billy trapped me in the amber, and took my full powers away… He put them in my well, and when you let me out… I got them back for the slightest moment… Put when you defeated me, and I trapped myself into the princess… I only had half my powers. I tried to get them back, but you defeated me… Again. This time Finn, I will not lose, and I will be restored to full strength now that Billy is dead. Finn, you are the only other Kellar in this universe…" "Fine, if you let Marceline live I will give you my powers…" The Lich reached into his pocket, and pulled out a flower… The flower Finn had cast a spell on. He held it up too Finn, and a black flow started from Finn's mouth to the flower. Marceline woke from her death, and saw what was happening. "No!" She screamed, pushing the Lich away. "What!? You're suppose to be dead!" Ash glided toward Marceline, and punched her as hard as he can. She fell, trying to get up. Finn, who was half lifeless on the bed, somehow jumped at Ash, pummeling his face In. The Lich just stood there, letting his henchman get killed. The Lich slowly pulled the sword that had beheaded Hunson, and The Fire King. He raised the sword, and with the blink of an eye, beheaded Finn. Marceline had stood back up, and had watched in horror as Finn's head rolled on the floor, and blood poured out of his body, onto Ash. The Lich laughed when he saw Marceline. "You didn't think he could win, did you?" Marceline just kept staring at Finn's body, watching it… The room started getting brighter, and brighter… The Lich looked back to see what it was, and froze in shock. Finn's body was glowing. The Lich quickly raised his sword and before he could lower it to chop Finn's body to piece's, Finn, and his head, were gone.


	8. A guitar battle of love

**Hello everyone. I'm really sorry for lack of post. I had to visit my grandparents, and they don't have internet connection. And, one thing, if you view PLEASE review! And, if you are a follower, please go read my 2****nd**** story 'Marceline's journey back to life' It will help you understand a lot of things in this story; And now, go and read. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Finn was woken by a loud, blaring noise. He rubbed his head in pain because the noise was giving him a head ache.

"You lose, no soul for you." Finn recognized the voice, and looked over. Right across from him was a stage. On the stage stood death, with his electric guitar in hands. Death looked over to Finn, as a candy citizen ran away crying his eyes out.

"Oh you're awake, great!" Death slung the guitar strap off his back and walked over to Finn. "What happened? Am I dead? Where Am I?" Finn was starting to freak out with memory flowing back to him. Death sat down next to Finn. "Ya'know I kinda liked you. How naïve and all you _were_. To bad you died, real shame."

"I… I'm dead, so I'm in the underworld?" Death got back up. "Yeah, the only reason you're not at the gate of the underworld having your flesh ripped off of ya' is because I personally warped you here. You're not technically dead yet cuz' I used some of my dark magic and such to bring you back, *being death and all. But, you're still gonna die. You see Finn, its super rare to find a Kellar soul with full powers these days. So, I wanted to add you in my personal soul collection so I didn't have to go fly around the underworld and try to find you."

"I really am dead huh?" Finn started tearing up, but held it back. "Yeah." Death put out his hand and said something. "Die Schattenklinge kommt zu mir." (Real German!) A black glowing sword appeared, and death grabbed it by the handle. He raised it and…

"WAIT!" Finn yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to save his life. Death sighed, and lowered the sword by his side. "I want to have that music challenge." Death sighed again, and nodded. "Fine, pick your instrument." Finn looked at Death's selection, and thought to himself for a second.

"Death you can take things from anywhere in ooo, right?" Death hesitated. "Yes…"

Finn smiled the slightest bit. "In the candy kingdom hospital ward, in the room I almost died in, I want you to get the Red axe-guitar by my bed." Death whispered something that Finn couldn't hear. In an instant, the guitar-axe appeared in death's hand.

"Lets begin" Death grinned and threw Finn the guitar.

-

Marceline quickly realized Finn could be alive, and jumped over the bed. She swiped at the side, trying to grab Finn's axe guitar. She swiped at air, getting nothing. She looked in surprise at the bedside, where Finn's guitar had been. It was gone. The Lich jumped at Marceline with lightning speed, but Marceline had already started flying towards the window. She looked back, to see Ash unconscious on the floor, beat to a bloody pulp. The Lich turned, and Marceline flew out the window and headed for the Princess's tower. She flew through the window and to the corridor next to PB's room.

She didn't knock or wait, she just kicked it down with speed and flew in. Marceline started sobbing, staring at the lifeless body of the princess hanging from the roof. There was a rope around her neck, and she was covered in semen, bruises and cuts. Es stepped out of the corner, and dashed at Marceline. She dodged his attack, and grabbed him by the throat. Without thinking, she pushed his head to the side and bit his neck. Es yelled in pain as he was drained of his blood, and the color slowly faded from his body. When Es was completely white, Marceline dropped him, not bothering to remove her fangs from his neck causing his neck's side to completely rip out. She spat his neck out, and flew to the rope.

"I'm sorry I let this happen to you…" Marceline cut the rope, and caught Bubblegum in her arms. She flew out of the window, out of the candy kingdom and to Finn and Jake's tree fort. She found some chalk, and bug milk. She drew a smiley face on the wall, and through the milk on. She mumbled the spell, and the smiley face split in two making the portal to the nightosphere. She was in her dad's living room.

"Dad!" She called out, without a response. She put the lifeless princess on the couch, and searched the house. He wasn't here. She was about to leave when she saw blood on the floor. "Dad…" Marceline sobbed more, and fell to her knees. "Why…" She sobbed for hours, just staring at Hunson's headless body, and sometimes back to the Princess's. She curled up, wishing for all of this to go away. Wishing for her life to be back to normal. Wishing for Simon, her dad, and Bubblegum. She eventually got up, and stared at a wooden stake laying on the coffe table. She picked it up, and put it in front of her heart. She held it there, thinking for a reason to live. '_Finn'_ was the last thing she thought of. She thought to herself, and dropped the stake.

_"Finn.."_

-

Death stepped onto the stage and sat at a drum kit. He ask Finn if he was ready. Finn nodded, preparing himself for the battle. A small man, no bigger then three feet, stepped out of the shadows.

"Finn this is Herbert, the decider of the winner. He likes old school rock… If you know what that is…" Death finished and instantly started. Finn tried to keep up, sometimes plucking at the wrongs strings. Finn looked over, to see Herbert with an excited look on his face, clapping towards Death. The contest was almost over, when Finn heard a faint voice.

_ "Finn"_

Finn was reminded of what he had to live for, and started playing correctly. Finn's eyes turning a glowing a bright red, not with the same anger they once had been filled with, but with love. Finn zoned out, hearing the chanting from Herbert and the sigh from Death. Before he knew it, he dropped the guitar and his eyes turned back to normal. Herbert was clapping and hopping up and down, yelling 'Soul wins, soul is free!' .Finn looked at Death, who had his arms crossed and was sitting at the drum stool.

"You won fair and square kid… I'll let you back in. Oh, and tell Peppermint butler I said hi…" Finn starting glowing once again, along with his guitar and was gone within an instant. - Finn arrived at the Candy Kingdom gates, which were blown to small chunks around the Candy Kingdom road. It took him a minute to process what was happening, and he instinctively ran towards the hospital ward. He as almost there when a group of wizards stopped him.

"Now, now don't run hero, don't run. Stay and fight!" A wizard chuckled as he and his group flew towards Finn on their shards of ice, given to them by Ice King. He punched and kicked, but they had him down within a ten seconds. One of them reached into his shirt, and pulled out a kitchen knife which appeared to be from the Royal Kitchen. The wizard slung it down, aiming at Finn's kneecap. He was moments away from stabbing it into Finn, when it froze. The wizards hand twisted in a full 360-turn and shot back at him. He stabbed himself in his heart, and fell over dead.

"Holy shit!" One of the wizards yelled, as they all ran away from Finn. He stayed on the ground, wondering how he did that when he heard a familiar voice.

"Finn, help!" He turned to see his brother Jake, being attacked by a group of wizards. Finn picked up the kitchen knife out of the wizards body, and ran towards Jake. Finn reached him just before they cut Jake's throat. Finn stabbed the knife into the back of the wizard holding the knife to his brother's neck, and watched as the other flee.

"Thanks man." Jake said, pushing the wizard's body off him.

"Finn, the kingdom is under attack man, we gotta go get PB and Marcy man!" Finn nodded in agreement, as he jumped on Jake's back. Jake stretched towards the castle. Jake was at the door when they saw Marceline fly in through the window. She didn't notice them, and quickly kicked down the Princess's door and flew in. Finn and Jake ran up the stairs, happy to see Marceline here. Once up, they stood in the door way as Marceline flew out the window, holding the princess in her hands. Jake started saying something, but Finn was focused on Es's body. Finn and Jake looked at in shock that Marceline did this. Es's neck was completely ripped off and his blood was scattered all over the floor.

"We gotta catch Marceline!" Finn somewhat yelled at Jake, as they started to the window. They looked out, and saw Marceline flying for the tree fort. - Marceline was still just sitting on the floor in front of the couch, stake next to her. She was about to give up on waiting for Finn, and started to pick the stake up once more, when there was a sudden noise from behind her. A portal opened, and Finn stepped out. It closed behind him, as he ran towards Marceline.

"Marcy are you o-" Finn stopped when he saw Bubblegum's body on the couch. Finn started crying, falling to the ground and putting his head on the couch's armrest. Marceline started to approach him, but stopped when she noticed his eyes were solid black. "I'm sorry Marcy. I should've stopped the Lich. I should've-" Finn was cut off by as Marceline pulled his head up gently, and kissed him.

"Finn, its not your fault."


	9. Fight through the Mind

**At long last, chapter nine. Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I just didn't have any motivation on this story until just now. Oh, and the whole 10-20 chapter thing, gone due to some issues involving personal stuff. Yet, I will still upload and write stories. I hope I can upload regularly again from this point on.**

The Lich helped Ash up. "Thanks, but uh, what now boss?" Ash and the Lich looked out the broken window. "Kill all remaining citizens" Ash looked over, to see the Lich exiting the room. "Where you going boss?"

The Lich looked back. "I'm gonna go find the boy. He isn't dead. Death probably took him to have a musical dual. I've seen it before…" The Lich turned and started to walk off.

Finn just looked down at Marceline, wondering how to respond. He was about to say something when the portal opened up again. Jake put his head through. "Hey bro, Marcy, we could use you two in the war of wizards and the candy kingdom"

Finn and Marceline nodded. Jake went to do something, and the two walked through the portal. When they re-entered the tree fort, Jake was at the kitchen table with a bag in front of him.

Jake looked at Finn, "Finn I gotta talk to you in private bro…"

Finn turned to Marceline who was about to fly out the window. "Marceline you should goto your place and grab anything helpful and meet me and Jake at the gates of the candy kingdom in fifteen minutes"

Marceline nodded, and flew off.

"What'da'ya want bro?" Finn walked over to Jake who was digging through the bag.  
Jake pulled out the blade Finn got from princess Bubblegum. "Here bro, take this, scarlet, and your demon sword…"

Finn looked down at the small dagger. "Hey Jake.."  
Jake turned and looked at Finn, curious of his question. "I just wanted to ask you something… The Lich said he was a kellar, like me… do you think I can turn out evil like him?"

Jake looked at Finn with such worry, because Finn had never in his life had never even thought that question.

"Finn… I can guarantee you, you won't turn out evil and we _will_ defeat the L-"

A sword came from the side of Jake and sliced right through his weak flesh. Jake's head fell to the floor and he crumbled down on his knees, and Finn just looked at Jake's corpse while blood squirted out of his neck and onto Finn.

"Finn, I can guarantee you, _you will turn out evil_ and you _will_ not defeat me…" The Lich laughed evilly as Finn crumbled to his knees and cried his eyes out at the loss of his brother.

His eyes were turning pure black once more, and he just looked at Jake. The Lich reached into his robes. He slowly pulled his hand out to reveal the flower Finn had cast a spell on.

"Now… Let me take your soul, and this time without any interruptions.."

The Lich stepped forward and held the flower in front of Finn. Finn just looked up from Jake's body, and at the flower. A black flow started to come out of his eyes…

"NO!" Finn grabbed the flower and ripped into tiny pieces. "Fuck you!" Finn yelled as he jumped up at started swiping at the Lich with the small Kellar dagger.

The Lich dodged every swipe Finn threw at him. He just slowly walked backwards dodging the knifes swipes. The Lich was raised his hand and flicked it around, muttering a spell.

Finn froze. He couldn't move, or even talk. "Now, since you ripped up the flower that was going to contain your soul easily, I'll have to do it the hard way. Yet I simply can't kill you in the real world, I can kill you through your mind and leave your body, and powers, untouched…"

Finn could only watch as the Lich took the Kellar dagger from Finn's hand and stabbed through his left arm. Finn yelled in pain, now regaining his ability to speak, and for this matter yell.

The Lich stabbed it one more time for a louder yell, and when Finn opened his mouth to yell the Lich turned into a black haze and went into Finn's mouth.

"Wake up!" Finn jumped at the sudden scream in his ear. He looked around to see nothing but darkness. Finn started to regain sight. He was in a big cave, filled with doors. The Lich was standing in front of him, with a sword drawn.

Finn slowly realized where he was and what was happening. He realized he was in his mind, and the doors led to all his memories and thoughts. He also realized the Lich was here to kill him in his own mind and take control of it, giving the Lich his full power.

He was still thinking when the Lich charged forward with his sword held high. Finn jumped out of the way just in time. "Stop resisting, and just let me kill you already!" The Lich slung his sword again, and this time barely missed Finn's neck.

"Fuck off!" Was the only thing he could manage to think of. The Lich got even more angered at this, and ran at him again. Finn stumbled over to one of the doors, and quickly ran into it.

He was In Marceline's house, and he could see himself and Marceline playing instruments. Marceline had her axe bass, and Finn with the drum. Marceline wasn't singing though.

The Lich came through the door, and Finn started to run through the house. He ran into the kitchen and hopped into a portal-like opening through the window. This time he was in the Ice king's lair, and him and Jake were in playing around using ninja spells. He had no time to watch though as the Lich hopped through the portal behind him.

He had no choice but the keep hopping through memories.

He observed many of them as he ran through them.  
The time ice king had tried to make an invincible suit…  
The time pb was 13 again…  
The time he danced as a baby singing his song…  
The time the door lord stole their stuff..  
The zombie outbreak… (If you're not understanding this list, I'm listing all the places hes being chased through…)  
The second zombie outbreak…  
The royal tart toting…  
The time he and Jake went through the trials to get the enchiridion…  
The time he and Jake found the jiggler…  
The time Ricardio showed up…  
The time they found business men in an iceberg…  
The time they went into the city of thieves…  
The boom-boom Mountain experience…  
The time they went through Dad's Dungeon…  
The time that witch sat on Jake…  
The time Jake tried helping Finn overcome his fear of the ocean…  
The time they tried to help Donny…  
The time the duke of nuts was accused of something Finn did…  
The time Finn and Marceline first met…  
The time Marceline made Finn her henchmen…  
The time people accused Jake of being the gut grinder…  
The time Marceline's dad imprisoned her in an amulet…  
The time ice king became the 'nice king'  
The time Jake made Finn become his suit of armor…

Finn was getting tired of running, and he only hoped he would hop into a great memory for a fight… Just as Finn was about to stop running, he got the memory he needed.

He fell into Prismo's time room. The Lich jumped in behind him, and swung at him. The sword made it about half way before it bounced off of nothing. Prismo looked over at Finn and the Lich.

"Hey you can't kill each other in my time room" Finn looked up at the door of the small box room and saw himself and Jake staring at him.

"Prismo! I gotta make a wish!" Finn ran towards Prismo, and the Lich followed.  
The Lich pushed Finn out of the way. "No! I gotta make a wish!"

Prismo looked towards Finn. "You can make a wish since you haven't made one in this memory, but you sir…" Prismo pointed at the Lich. "Your that guy wearing a dead dude. Ew. You already made your wish in this memory."

"Prismo, I wish everything was back to normal"  
Prismo sighed. "Dude, I like your brother so… I'll let you make this wish better and give you thinking time, like I did with him… and I can't just make everything back to normal, because technically you already made your wish in real life, so your wish has to be downgraded to only in your mind, say you could wish for an item to help you kill that guy, or just wish that guy out."

Finn sat down and started thinking. The Lich pulled his sword. "I don't have time for this!" He started slashing and pounding on the force field. Prismo just looked at him. "Dude your annoying. Let me just…" Prismo snapped, and the Lich was gone.

"PRISMO! Where did you take him!?"

Prismo just pointed to a door on the side. "He's locked in that room there."  
Finn stood up. "Prismo I have my wish." Prismo motioned his had for Finn to continue. "Ok, I wish that you will give me two wishes after this wish" Prismo sighed.

"Dude I can't theres rules and stuff I gotta obey" Finn thought to himself for a moment. "Prismo my wish is that you break your rules give me 3 wishes after this wish."

Prismo sighed again. "I can do that but I'm gonna get in so much trouble dude…" Prismo snapped and Finn looked around. "What'd that do?"  
"It broke my rules and you now have 3 wishes."  
"Wish 1, I want to be in an arena to fight the lich. Wish 2, I want him to have no magic or powers. Wish 3, I wanna know how I can make everything go back to normal.  
Prismo snapped again, and Finn found himself in an Arena, with the Lich. "Finally!" The Lich screamed as he charged at Finn.

Finn rose his sword and blocked the Lich's attack. He slid back and the Lich swung again, only to have Finn block it again. The Lich hit Finn's sword and staggered himself.

Finn ran up behind him while he was staggered and swung for his neck, but the Lich raised his sword just in time to save himself. The Lich spun around and swung again, this time meeting Finns sword right before it hit Finn's neck.

The Lich just started pushing down, forcing Finn's sword to slowly go towards his neck. "I'll kill you like I killed your brother!" Finn's eyes turned black, and he shoved the Lich off.

The Lich fell, and before he could get up Finn was coming at him at light speed. Finn kicked The Lich's sword out of his hand. The Lich jumped up, and did a backflip kicking Finn's sword out of his hand.

Finn wasted no time jumping towards the Lich, punching him several times before the Lich slid back and kicked Finn in the chest. Finn flew backwards, hitting the stone wall of the Arena. Finn fell to the floor on his knees, blood coming from his mouth.

The Lich slowly walked towards him. When Finn looked up the Lich was towering above him. The Lich raised his foot above Finn's head, and without any reactions from Finn, he stomped his face into the ground.

Finn quickly pushed back up, yelling in pain. He nose started bledding and he coughed out blood. "Finn its over… Give up." Finn just kept pushing up, trying not to have his face stomped into the ground again.

"Fuck… You!" Finn looked up at grabbed the Lich's leg that was on his head trying to force him down. He flipped him sideways, smashing him into the stone ground. The Lich yelled in pain when his back hit the ground.

Finn jumped at him, and started beating his face in. He punched him at least 20 times before he looked over and grabbed a rock. He picked it up and pounded in the Lich's head. He kept hitting, and hitting, and finally the Lich stopped breathing. Finn put his

hands over his face, and wiped away dirt and blood. He slowly backed into the wall of the arena, and everything went black.

Finn opened his eyes in and jumped in shock. He looked around to see he was in the tree fort, alone. Jake's body lay next to the table, and a torn up rose lay in pieces next to Finn. He picked up Jake's body and slowly made his way down the ladder to the door of the tree fort.

He lay Jake down in front of the tree fort, and went inside to grab a shovel and Jake's head.

He dug a grave, then put Jake's remains inside the small grave. He threw the dirt back in and went inside. He found a big stone headstone that was just laying inside the treasure room. It had some un-readable writing on it, so Finn took a chisel and hacked them off.

He chiseled in 'Jake the Dog, beloved father and brother' In his better writing. He slowly walked back outside and shoved it into the dirt in front of Jake's grave. He sat down and looked at the grave for hours.

He was drifting to sleep when Marceline flew up, a cut on her cheek and on her arm. "Finn what the hell why didn't you and J-" She flew to the headstone and read it. Finn just looked at it, crying.

"Finn, how did…" Finn looked at Marceline who sat next to him. "The Lich… Snuck up and cut his head off.. He tried to kill me through my mind, and I got help from prismo and I defeated him inside my mind but when I woke up he was gone…"

Finn put his hands over his eyes, sobbing. Marceline sat next to him, and she tapped his shoulder. He looked up, and she pointed towards the sun. It slowly went down, and they watched it together in front of Jake's grave.


	10. A twist to a twist

**Lack of updates (Again): I was grounded, only had access to my phone, and its very hard to write on my phone.**

Finn woke up in a cold dark room. He looked around to see only black, and a small orange light that seemed to be a million miles away. He started to try to move, but realized he was bound to a chair. He gave up on breaking out of the ropes and put his head down. Underneath him was a huge ball. It had alot of colors on it, mixtures of blue and green. It seemed to be covered in these colors, except in one spot... An area with only black and grey, and a very small amount of green. Finn squinted his eyes trying to get a closer look.

"Finn, dude" Finn turned looked up. A more 3-Dimensional Prismo was standing on nothing in front of him. "Hey dude. In your wish you said you wanna know how to fix everything, ok, so I'm here to tell you."

"Wuh..." Finn's memories came rushing back to him.

"Okay dude, so you gotta talk to my bro, cosmic owl. I'll send you to him after this, and then once you there you gotta ask him for a soul. Hes gonna ask what soul do you wish to take, and you say you need more then one, k, tell him your a Kellar. Then pick out whatever souls you want; and whala, you pick a time in history and send the souls to it and bam, done, everything back to normal."

Finn didn't say a word. He just stared down processing what he had to do. "Ok, bye dude" Prismo disappeared and before Finn could reply all sides around him turned into walls and he was standing in a metal room with a fountain in the middle.

"What the- How'd you get here?" Finn turned to see the Cosmic Owl standing in the doorway.

"Prismo sent me... I uh, need some souls.." Finn turned back to the fountain and looked inside. The water was glowing, and it had strange blue orbs with tails swimming around it. There were millions of them.

"Well I don't just give souls out to anyone you know..." the Cosmic Owl walked up besides him.

"Oh and, I'm a kellar.." The Cosmic owls eyes widened, and he took flight. He was hovering over the ground slightly and he was glowing. "Take only 5, and then pick a date of time to restore them. Finn nodded, and looked into the fountain once more. "How do I know whos who?"

The Cosmic Owl came back to ground and said a few words under his breathe. A tray opened from the fountain, and it was hovering under right under his chest. "Say there names..." The Cosmic Owl directed.

"Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum..."  
A light from the fountain into the tray and Finn saw a small bit of pink in the middle.  
"Jake the dog..." Another light, except this one was a bit longer.  
"Simon Petrikov..." Another light floated in, this one covered by small layers of ice.  
"Hunson Abadeer" Another light floated in, this one with a hint of red.  
Finn turned to the Cosmic Owl. "Can I possibly take a soul from Ooo in a certain time?"

The Cosmic Owl nodded yes. "Okay, I'd like to bring these souls back and rewind to the day of my 14th birthday..."  
The Cosmic Owl nodded and flicked his hand, and the souls of Finn's friends and family disappeared. "Done" The Owl said Softly.  
"And I'd like to take the soul of...The Lich two months before my birthday." The Cosmic Owl hesitated. "That will have to be done yourself..." Finn Nodded.

"Send me back two months before my 14th birthday and allow me to be sent to the Lich's Lair. "

The Cosmic Owl flicked his hand once more, and Finn was in a cold dark room with the green well in the middle.

Finn turned to see the Lich towering over him. "Hello Finn. I've been expecting you for quite some time now."  
The Lich shrunk down, and became regular size. Finn reached back to his backpack and pulled out his sword, ready to fight the Lich. "Finn... No need to fight... I'm giving up..."

Finn stepped back, sword still drawn. "How do I know you're not lying?" He yelled at the Lich, who was now walking towards him. "Finn... All things have a twist to them. Especially this... And my death has a twist to it, and you're going to be the one who is bestowed that twist. You will be the one who gets to suffer that twist, and the one who will invoke the twist of this twist. In the end, everyone is going to suffer due to all these twists..."

The Lich kneeled before Finn, and got into beheading position. Finn raised his sword with hate, and slammed it down on the Lich's neck, sending his end into the pool of green and allowing the Lich to die.

Finn smiled, but processed what the Lich had said... _You will be the one who suffers that twist... and the one to invoke the twist of this twist... _It kept repeating itself in Finn's head. "STOP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Finn clutched to his head, bearing the pain of a million headaches. He fell to the ground still holding his head, and passed out.

Finn slowly opened his eyes, and once more looked around at a place he'd never seen before. The walls were once more made of metal, and he was lying on a bed. There was a screen infront of him plated onto the wall, and he watched it. It was the day of his birthday... But without the Lich. Finn was making his way to the magic shop.

"No! Don't go in, Ash will trick you!" He yelled at the screen. He saw himself walk into the stores, and ring the bell. But instead of Ash walked out, it was someone else, just a random Wizard... "What..." Was all Finn could say.

He thought for a moment... He realized it was all a plan. The Lich made a setup... Ash would make him say the spell, and the whole thing would take process. The one spell, had started the whole thing. Everything... Finn had started the whole thing, and he had ended it. And the whole thing was a setup... _you will invoke the twist... Of this twist... _Finn watched the screen closely, and the words of the Lich kept repeating in his head.

Finn invoked the twist of the twist. He just... Got tricked...

The screen showed the candy kingdom being blown up, and all his friends dying. The last thing Finn saw before looking away, was the beheading of Marceline. He heard the laughter of the Lich from the screen. Finn banged his head against the wall, but nothing would kill him. He was in a prison, of which he could not kill himself, but he could watch everything he meant to save crumble and die down to ashes, right before his eyes.

**Long wait, for a very dark chapter... And an ending. Shall there be a sequel?  
You decide. **


	11. Sequel

**Sequel is up, go check it out.**

**Its called Rückkehr der Helden. Its English, despite the title.  
**


End file.
